Thank you for loving me
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Janet reflects on her life with Jack after over 20 years of marriage.
1. The beginning

This story is based on the song "Thank you for loving me" By Bon Jovi. This is the only song in this story.

_**It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I**_

Chorus:  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me

I never knew I had a dream   
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies

Chorus:   
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me

Solo 

Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Chorus:   
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings   
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

Janet Tripper stood in her living room looking at her family. She can hardly believe that it had been 21 years since she married Jack. They had 3 beautiful sons and Jack was the proud owner of 2 restaurants. Janet was able to stay home and be with the kids. Her thoughts drifted back to the beginning.

22 years ago-

Janet was furious. Jack was the most annoying man alive. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to tell her that he loved her. Just when she was going to get married, how could he do that? She was ready to pull her hair out. The strange thing is that she loved him too. Why did that thought scare her so much? Could Jack Tripper really ever love just one woman? They had lived together for so long and she had seen so many women in his life. She had to admit that she was scared. Scared that if she admitted how she felt about him that she would get her heart broken.

Finally after much soul searching and almost marrying Phillip she decided that she wanted Jack. So she left him at the alter with all of her shocked wedding guests staring at her. She ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. She was hiding in her car and covering her face. She was in tears when Jack tapped on the window. She looked at him with her tear stained face and he smiled and motioned for her to open the door. She did and he helped her out of the car.

"I look terrible. I know I feel terrible. God, Jack, what did I just do in there? I don't even know why I did it. I did love him you know."

"I know Janet. Could you possibly let you heart love me? I do love you Janet, so very, very much."

With those simple words Janet allowed herself to fall in love with Jack Tripper. About six months after they started dating they were married. It was a simple ceremony. Attended only by a few close friends and family, Janet was never happier than she was that day.

20 years ago-

Janet was bursting with happiness. She had just gotten back from the doctor's office. She and Jack were going to be parents. She hadn't told him yet, but she couldn't wait. She had called him at work to tell him that he needed him to come home. He sounded bewildered, but he agreed to come home early. She was sitting on the couch with her hands in her lap. She was so nervous. Jack sat on the couch next to her. He looked into her eyes and saw that she had tears in them. He thought that she had something bad to tell him.

"What's wrong honey? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, no I mean, oh Jack."

"What is it Janet? You are scaring me."

"Oh Jack, it isn't bad news. I think it is wonderful news. It really is. It is just that I wasn't expecting to be expecting quite so soon."

Jack looked at Janet with a shocked expression. "Are you telling me what I think you are trying to tell me?"

Janet only nodded and smiled at him. Jack looked at her with such a look of love. Jack leaned in and kissed her gently. They sat kissing on the couch for a few moments when Jack looked into her eyes. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on their bed and Jack proceeded to undress her. It was a seductive dance. Jack took his time. He wanted to savor this moment and to show his utter love for the woman that he had committed his life to. He started kissing her softly. After he had her completely undressed he undressed himself. She watched him with a soft smile on her face. How she loved this man. He gave her new reasons to love him all the time. He climbed into bed with her and kissed her neck. She moaned deeply and leaned into his kiss. His hands were exploring her body. Her body responded to every touch he made. Just when she thought she couldn't stand it any more, he entered her. She noticed that he was even more gentle with her than normal. They looked into each others eyes. They shared a look of love that was almost magical. They both collapsed as they were satisfied.

Jack spoke first. "I love you so much Janet Tripper. I have to be the happiest man on earth right now. Thank you for loving me."

Janet smiled and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Scene ends

Okay, should I continue? Be honest, I appreciate all reviews.


	2. The happy event

19 years ago  
Janet's whole body felt like it was falling apart. She was in the middle of her labor pains. She had been in labor for almost 16 hours. She was wanting to give up, but Jack was right beside her, urging her on. She would have laughed at him if she wasn't in so much pain. Instead she grabbed onto his hand and squeezed when the next pain hit.

"Owwww, Janet my hand.."

"You think that hurts buster, try going thru this for 16 hours and then we can talk about pain. I am never doing this again." Jack Jr. entered the world shortly after. There had never been two happier parents. Life was good to the Tripper family.

She could look back on it now and smile. She was pretty bad that day. She could blame it on the pain she was in. After the baby was born Jack kissed her and she smiled.

"The next one had better be easier than this one, or I really do give up."

"I thought you said this one is the last one?"

"Men! Don't you know that women always say that? Besides, he needs a little brother or sister. Make that a sister, I hate being outnumbered by Tripper men." Janet smiled and kissed her husband.

At that memory Janet lost her smile. Their next baby was a little girl. However, she was born too early. She only lived for 4 hours and then they lost her. Janet thought back on that time.

16 years ago-

Janet was pregnant again. She was never happier. They had just bought a house and were looking forward to filling it with more children. Jack would kid that he wanted at least 5 kids. Janet would look at him with a look that bordered on horror and just shook her head. She would look at him and ask him how many of them he was going to have. He smiled and said that maybe they should stick with 3. Janet would roll her eyes and laugh at him.

Janet was 8 months pregnant when something went horribly wrong. They were asleep when the first pain hit Janet. At first she thought it was her imagination. Then the pains got stronger and stronger. At about 3 a.m. they called Terri to ask her to watch Jack Jr. They arrived at the hospital. Janet was rushed into a room. Jack was left in the waiting room. He was desperate for any news about his wife and baby. After about 3 hours the doctor came out to talk to Jack.

"Mr. Tripper, I am afraid we have a situation here. It seems that the baby is in distress. The baby's heartbeat is seriously low. We need to perform a C-Section. I need you consent on the medical release forms."

"Have you spoken to Janet about this?"

"Mr Tripper, your wife id under sedation. She is in extremely critical condition. If we don't take the baby soon, we could possibly loose them both."

Jack had to make the hardest decision of his life. Finally he signed the consent form and they took the baby. She was extremely small. She only weighed 4 pounds. They have her less than a 10 chance of surviving. Janet woke up soon after she was born and they stood at that NICU and looked at their daughter. A nurse approached them.

"Would you like to touch her? It would be good for her to know her parents are there."

Jack and Janet moved closer to their little girl. They had tears in their eyes and they touched her little hands. The doctor came in to talk to them. The news wasn't good.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tripper, I wish I had better news. It seems that she is a very sick little girl. All of her major organs are failing. We can't determine why. It could be the fact that she is so small and so premature."

Jack asked a question her wasn't sure it wanted to here the answer to "How long before..."

"It could be hours or it could be days. She is on machines right now. They are breathing for her. She could last like that for awhile."

"Can my wife and I talk in private? We need to discuss some things."

"Certainly Mr. Tripper. Take all the time you need."

Jack and Janet talked about it for a few minutes. They decided that it wasn't fair to their little girl to be kept alive and in such pain. The wanted the chance to hold her without the machines attached to her. They told the doctor of the decision. He was very understanding and arranged for her to be taken off the machines.

They took turns holdin their little girl. It was bittersweet for them. They knew this was the last time they would hold her. Tears were streaming down the cheeks of everyone in the room. Janet held their little girl as she took her last breath. Madison Ann Tripper went to be with the angels.


	3. Memories

Present-

Janet thought back on that time and a tear fell from her eyes. Even though it was 16 years ago that they lost their daughter it seemed like just yesterday. Janet could still remember that day like it was today. She remembers every thought and feeling. Every sound and smell was forever locked in her memory. Every year on her birthday Janet allowed herself time to cry. She would find a private place to cry and the tears would fall. Their marriage had almost died along with their little girl. It took them years to get over loosing her. It was almost 4 years before they had another child.

12 years ago-

Janet had just found out she was pregnant again. This time she was filled with apprehension. After what happened the last time she was pregnant she was terrified. She was sad when she found out about this baby. She loved Jack Jr., and she didn't want him to be an only child. She was terrified of what might happen. Jack had finally told her something that would stick with her forever.

He told her that nothing is accomplished by holding back. That you must live life and not be afraid to take chances, it is okay to be scared. You wouldn't be human if you weren't scared every once in awhile. He told her that he loved her enough to be strong enough for the both of them.

Then he kissed her on the nose and smiled and told her that he loved her so very much, and said "Thank you for loving me pumpkin."

She smiled at his pet name for her. He had taken to calling her pumpkin before they were married and it stuck. Now every time she was nervous or scared he would call her that and she smiled every time.

11 years ago-

Janet had just given birth to their second son. Little Jason was a little spit fire. He came out kicking and screaming and everyone knew he was there from the moment he was born. He was the loudest baby in the nursery. Jack teased Janet that he was just like her. Jack knew that Jason was going to give him a run for his money.

Present-

Janet smiled as she looked at Jason now. He was the spitting image of Janet. He was taller, but other than that he was like her in every way. Jack was correct when he said that Jason was going to give him a run for his money. Their son seemed to thrive on seeing how far he could push his parents. It seemed as though every button there was he knew how to push it. He had Janet's temper and her zest for life. He lived life to the fullest and never let any challenge stand in his way.

10 years ago-

Jack had just opened his second restaurant. It meant long hours and sometimes time spent away from his family. If he could make a go of this, it would me he had finally arrived. Janet was behind him all the way. She told him that if he wanted this, then it was what she wanted. They decided that Janet would stay home with the boys. She loved being a full time mom. That meant more time with Jack when he was home. She also met him for lunch at the restaurant. He loved it when they came for lunch or dinner. He pulled up a high chair for Jason and Jack Jr. sat next to him. They made the perfect family.

Present-

Janet smiled when she remembered those days. Jack Jr. loved to follow his dad around in the kitchen. He would always ask about how to cook the different dishes. Janet swore that he knew more about cooking by the age of 9 than she did by the age of 30. Now at 19, he had announced that he wanted to be a chef like his dad. Janet smiled when she remembered how proud Jack was the night that Jack Jr. told them his plans.


	4. Near loss

Author's note

I am going back in time to right after they lost their little girl.

15 and a half years ago

Janet was still locked inside her grief. She had spent most of her day in bed. It had been like that since she lost her little girl. It was different for Jack. He grieved differently that she did. She couldn't get the image of her little girl out of her head. She was so small and helpless. She would have given anything to have been able to save her little girl, even her own life. She had said that one time to Jack and he had been horrified. She still remembered the conversation. She had been laying in their bed and he had seen her crying. The tears came so easy. All she had to do was think of the little girl she had lost. Jack had tried to comfort her, but had only succeeded in making her cry more.

"Janet honey, I now that you are hurting, I am hurting too. But honey, there was nothing you could do. It wasn't your fault darling. She was just too small. The doctor's had no choice. If they didn't do something they could have lost you both."

She had looked him square in the eye and said "I wish I had died along with her! God, Jack! It hurts so much. I can't even think about her without crying."

Jack was horrified and said "Janet honey! I loved her too, but honey you are my world! If you would have died too I don't know what I would have done. I love you so much."

He grabbed her and held on for all he was worth. He didn't know what else to say. Nothing seemed to reach her. She sat on the bed all day crying and mourning for their little girl.

Then she said something that hurt him more than she ever had "I blame you Jack! You gave them permission to take our daughter! She might have lived if you had waited!"

Nothing she said could have hurt him more. He still held her, but he felt dead inside. That was truly the lowest point in her life. She had wondered then if their marriage would survive. She knew that she had hurt him deeply. What she didn't know was how she could stop the hurt deep inside her heart. She knew that she had everything to live for, but she was so deep within her grief that it took an almost tragedy to shake her out of it.

Present-

Janet shook her head when she thought about that time. Who would have thought that they would still be together after all this time. Especially since she had treated him so coldly for almost a year, they had slept in separate rooms for almost a year. She shuddered when she thought about the event that had finally brought her back to her husband and son….

15 years ago

It was what had become a normal day for Janet. Jack had taken Jack Jr. to daycare. He had been going there since their daughter had died. Jack was afraid to leave him with Janet. Not because she would hurt him, he was afraid that he would get into trouble. Janet was so out of it lately. It was almost like they were two strangers living in the same house. They shared nothing more than the same house and food. Jack wondered what it would take to bring back the woman that he loved. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

Jack was late getting out of his restaurant one night. He had to call Terri to pick up Jack Jr. from his daycare. He had been having a strange feeling all day. He was very unsettled and had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad, he just had no idea how bad it was going to be.

He was half way home when it happened. He was driving and saw another driver stopped with a flat tire. He slowed down and saw that it was a woman. The man in him couldn't resist helping a woman in distress. He pulled his car behind hers and got out. He walked over to her and asked "Looks like you are having trouble there Ms. Could I be of any assistance." He smiled and she nodded. He walked over to the back of the car and pulled out the spare tire. He had just gotten it out when he heard the click of a gun. He turned around to see a man standing in front of him, he was holding a gun. Jack started to say something and the guy said "Just shut up and give me your wallet!" Jack hesitated and that is when he threw the tire towards the guy. However, his aim was off and the man fired the gun and hit Jack in the left shoulder, just above the heart. Jack crumbled to the ground and that is where the police found him an hour later. He was weak from the loss of blood. They took him to Wilshire Memorial. The doctor on duty knew him. He also knew that Terri was a good friend of his. They called her and Terri rushed over to Jack and Janet's house. She had left Jack Jr. with her husband. She was red eyed when she got there. Her friends had been thru so much, and now this. She sat down beside Janet and started out simply.

"Janet honey, Jack is in the hospital. We need to get there right away. It isn't good."

Janet stared at her friend and said "What happened?"

Terri said "Oh, Janet, I would feel better if the police told you. We really need to get going."

Janet smiled a sad smile and said "I really can't leave."

Terri was getting more and more upset at her friend "Janet, I don't think you understand! Your husband really needs you right now! If I have to drag you out of this bed I will. You need to get dressed and get up! I will drag you out of here in your nightgown if I have to!"

Janet knew that Terri was serious. She had never seen her friend more upset at her. She was up and dressed in minutes. They were on their way to the hospital and when they arrived the doctors met Janet in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Tripper, your husband is in critical condition. Chances are that he will make it. However, there is also a chance that he won't."

Janet stumbled and said "Can I see him?"

"I'm afraid that he is in surgery right now. He should be out soon though. I will come and get you as soon as he is allowed to have visitors."

Janet's tears rolled freely now. Tears for her husband, she had treated him terribly. She had closed him off for so long now, that she had almost felt as though she were single again. She hadn't meant it when she said those cruel words to him 6 months ago. She was just so torn up with grief that she lashed out at him in anger. She soon found her way to the chapel. She knelt in one of the rows and prayed to a God that she was sure had forgotten her almost a year ago.

"God, I know that I have been so wrapped up in my grief over loosing Madison, I haven't been much of a wife to Jack, but I love him so much! I couldn't stand it if anything happened to him. He is the love of my life. I hate to think of my life without him. Please God! Bring him back to me and I will do everything I can to show him how much I love him!"

Janet broke down and cried. Real genuine tears for her husband, and all the time that they had lost. She fell asleep in the chapel and the song played softly in the background.

One More Day by Diamond Rio

Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl  
Then I'd unplug the telephone  
And keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I love you's  
That's what I'd do, with one more day with you

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

Leave me wishing still, for one more day  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day

Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

Janet woke up crying. She had to have another chance with Jack. Their life together hadn't been nearly long enough. She had to apologize to him for all the terrible things she had said to him… If she had the chance she would make it up to him.

It was nearly 6 hours before Jack was out of surgery. He was put into the ICU. They allowed Janet in for only a few minutes. She had never seen as many tubes hooked up to a person. She leaned over and whispered "I'm sorry Jack. I am so sorry. I love you darling. Please come back to me. I couldn't make it without you. I have been so wrapped up in my grief that I forgot what is important in our lives. I love you so much.." She dissolved into great sobs. Grief for her husband, the daughter she lost and the time with her family that would never be reclaimed again. She would spend the rest of her life making it up to them. If only she got the chance.

Jack was in the hospital for almost 4 weeks. He finally spoke 3 days after the shooting. The first words he spoke were "I love you Janet. Thank you for loving me."

Those were the sweetest words Janet had every heard in her life. She had her husband back and they were working at making their life whole again. It wouldn't be easy, but Janet knew she had to try. For herself as well as for the two men in her life, her daughter would always hold a place in her heart. She would always think of her, but she needed all of her there for Jack and Jack Jr. So she put Madison's memory in a special place in her heart and would remember her on her birthday. She deserved to rest in peace.

Present-

Janet smiled at the bittersweet memory of that time so long ago. She had almost given up on the love that Jack and she had together. She was so glad that she had realized what she had before it was gone. She realized now that they had been on the brink of loosing their marriage, their love. She hated to think what her life would have been like had she not had Jack and their children in it. Luckily she would never have to find out….


End file.
